Unavoidable
by kingofkings777
Summary: Through loss and mistakes, Francis and Bill have to survive by themselves against the unending zombie apocalypse. Francis struggles to hold his manly attitude as the feelings of loneliness, fear, and desperation grip him. He will need help to survive. The relationship and trust between the two must improve...
1. Realization

_**So this is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and I chose L4D characters because...I don't know. I felt like it. It will get quite lewd. Due to this being my first fan fiction, it might have problems or issues, or might not meet expectations. Feedback is appreciated and welcome. This could be considered to be like a PWP, because it's relatively short. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

Loneliness is a constant problem during the zombie apocalypse.

It's understandable. You spend every day running and fighting for your life and every night hoping that the hordes don't tear down your door while you're sleeping. You might be with friends and family members if you were lucky. Hell, it'd even be alright if you're with people that you don't know. But you will always feel a little lonely. But spending the zombie apocalypse alone..that would be quite the sad fate. You will always feel hated, hunted, scared, and alone. And you will never have a shoulder to rely on, never anyone to converse with, never someone to back you up.

But this wasn't the case for Francis. So why did he feel so lonely?

He felt a little lonely when he found Bill, Louis and Zoey, but it was great to have people fight with and survive with. They were unstoppable. Francis didn't have to try hard to hide his loneliness. He was having fun surviving with his new comrades and friends.

But then Zoey wasn't careful. She didn't hear the hunter ready to pounce on her. How could she have; they were fighting a horde and steadily losing, and began making a hasty retreat when she was pounced upon. That was Francis' last time seeing Zoey. Bill wanted so bad to help her, but Francis and Louis knew that the group would have lost him too if he did. They had to drag the screaming Bill away from the dying Zoey and get him back to the safe room. Bill didn't talk for a while after that.

He felt lonelier when it was just Louis and Bill and him. Morale was dampened, Francis wasn't making as many jokes as he did before. They were all sad at the lost of Zoey. He had to try hard to not show it.

And then Louis just disappeared. Or at least that's what it looked like. A Tank can punch _hard_. And if the punch from the Tank didn't kill Louis, the fall from the 30 floor Mercy Hospital definitely did. Avoiding a similar fate involved jumping into the rescue helicopter Louis almost reached and escaping from the hospital

Since the crash of their infected pilot, Francis and Bill had been simply walking and surviving. The attitude had changed. The daughter figure Zoey was shredded, the unrelenting optimist Louis was a spot on the highway. They were by themselves.

And Francis felt very lonely.

Francis considered himself manly, masculine. He loved to drink, rode a motorbike, loved to go out shooting. Not to mention that he'd done pretty damn well so far surviving a zombie apocalypse. He tried to not let these feelings of loneliness get to his head or affect him too much.

He did have Bill, the old Vietnam survivor who had made an impression on everyone when he proved to be a valuable asset to the team despite his age. But the relationship between the two was pretty unclear to Francis, as they would both poke at one another's flaws. Francis was never sure if Bill really meant the stuff he said. Their losses had improved the relationship somewhat, but not in many noticeable ways. Bill had always been a no-nonsense kind of guy, and it was growing on Francis. Francis wasn't normally so somber.

But Francis had been a fool. A zombie apocalypse is not a time of freedom, of breaking into buildings and doing whatever he damn pleased, of having fun shooting off every zombie he saw. An apocalypse is hell on earth. It took the deaths of his two last friends to learn that.

He had been pathetic before. He needed to protect what he had left. If not for his sake, then for Bill's.


	2. Action

"You ready to go? Got everything you need?" asked Bill as Francis was double checking his necessary supplies for the day.

"You worry too much, old man. I feel like I've been practically doing this for ages- I won't forget anything." said Francis, with a bit of humor in his voice. "Lemme just grab my stuff and get packed up."

"Dammit Francis, you're only starting now?"

They had found a safe house at the outskirts of a city that they didn't know the name of. The one story building had barred windows and a fence surrounding it. Francis and Bill both weren't entirely sure what they purpose the building might have served before the outbreak, but it didn't matter much. The area had a surprisingly low amount of zombies, and there had been no disturbances in the night. The barricades Francis had stacked up against the door looked like they hadn't been disturbed at all. IT was a tame area. Maybe it was going to get easier.

No excuse to not bring ample supplies, however. Francis had laid out his day's supplies on an old metal table. Pump shotgun and plenty of shells, well stocked medkit, bottle of pain pills, and a molotov cocktail they had made the night before from some supplies in the house. With other provisions like food already being in his backpack, Francis seemed ready to go.

As he was grabbing his things, Francis asked, "You know anything about where we're going?"

"Not much." replied Bill. "Although I would normally never think of doing it, we're going to head into the city."

Francis shot up. "The city? Got a screw loose, old man? You know it's gonna be crawling there."

"Quit it, Francis. There's really nowhere else to go for now. Just don't do anything stupid and we'll get through it fine. We might be able to find some info in the city on where to go next, or better yet, some more survivors…."

They both went quiet with that. Francis finished packing up and stood, looking at Bill.

"I guess I can't argue with that. I hope this is a good idea. Lead the way, sergeant."

Bill smiled. "Let's give 'em hell."

* * *

"Hunter! Francis, behind you!"

Francis only barely heard Bill's voice over the sound of the gunshots and the screams of the zombies, and even then it was a little bit too late. The damn things had simply began pouring out of the buildings as they were walking through the city. Francis turned as fast as he could to see the jacketed fucker spring right at him.

It slammed him into the ground and started clawing. He'd been pounced before. Never a pleasant thing.

"Ah shit! Get the fucker off of me! Get him off me!"

His arms and chest burned as the claws scratched at him. He felt hot blood on his skin and the damn thing was so close to him he could almost smell it's rotten breath. Francis tried desperately to get the hunter off, but he held him down.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing! Get it…"

Francis was losing too much blood. He was losing his grip. _Fuck. This is how I die, huh? At least Bill tried to warn me.._

As he lost his consciousness Francis felt an intense shockwave and his chest became lighter.

* * *

A slap to the face woke Francis up. "You still alive?" Bill said, kneeling over him. "That hunter screwed you up pretty bad, Francis."

Francis pushed himself up slightly with his arm. He had been moved inside a building, but they weren't very far away from where Francis was pounced. In fact, he could see the damn hunter- covered in blood with it's head blown off. He could see a path of blood from where the hunter laid to his current spot-Bill had dragged him over here. His chest ached and he looked down to see some bandages on his chest and around his arms, but they looked quickly wrapped.

Francis looked over at Bill and saw a face he had never seen the man wear before: A face of guilt.

"Look, before you get too mad, I screwed up, okay?" He quickly sputtered out. "I should have gotten the thing off you sooner. But right after I warned you they started pushing on harder, and I didn't have time to check if you had gotten it or not. As I began to realize that you had been pounced I threw a pipe bomb and blew the things head off." He took a long puff from his cigarette. "Those bandages should hold until we find a safe room. This is one big mess because-"

He waved him off. Francis was tired of it. "Just stop Bill, I get it, okay? Shit happens. I'm alive and that's what matters. I should have watched my back more often. Let's just get somewhere safe, I need to sleep. Help me up." Francis outstretched his hand.

Bill still looked guilty, but grabbed his hand.

Francis stood and then immediately began to fall. "Woah there, soldier" said Bill as he caught Francis. "Can you walk?" He held his shoulder.

"I just need some help walking, I'm not as old as you yet. Let's get going."

They began walking. Francis knew that he should feel more angry at Bill for his lack of help, but it just didn't make any sense anymore. This was the only guy watching out for him, being pissed off at him for some mistakes was just useless anger. Francis wasn't dead yet, and that was thanks to Bill.

The rest of the trek through the city was, with luck, very uneventful. Francis doubted he could fend for himself in this condition. They made it to a secure looking safehouse and piled in exhausted.

"Look, I know you want to sleep" Bill began. "But we need to really deal with these wounds. Stand up straight, lemme patch you up." He grabbed his medkit from his back.

"Yeah, sure.."

Bill began taking out the supplies. "Take off your vest and shirt, it'll make it easier."

"S-sure". Francis took off the blood soaked vest and shirt. The vest luckily held up pretty well, but the shirt would need to be replaced.

"Jesus, it really messed you up.." Bill began cleaning the wounds and patching them up. But Francis wasn't paying attention to that. Francis was terrified at how comfortable he felt. Terrified at how safe he felt. Terrified that he was slightly blushing.

Bill was helping him, touching him, healing him. He hadn't felt like this in so long. He was scared because he shouldn't feel this good. He was in a zombie apocalypse, his life was at a risk every single day. But Bill cleaning him, rubbing him, his firm hands rolling the medical tape over the many scratches from the hunter...it just felt so good. He felt himself stiffen and prayed to god that Bill didn't notice.

"H-hurry up Bill, I want to sleep already" Francis quickly said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm almost done, just doing a quick double-check…" Bill hadn't seemed to have noticed yet. That was good. Goo-

He felt Bill's hand brush the erection that was throbbing in Francis' jeans. _Shit_. Bill looked up quickly and Francis bolted to his sleeping bag.

"We-well thanks Bill, I'm gonna sleep." _Fuck. what's he going to think of me now?_

"N-no problem." Bill seemed equally embarrassed. Francis crawled into his sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. _Why did Bill helping me feel so good?_ He'd never had something like this happen to him with another man...why now? Was Francis gay? _What the hell is Bill going to think of me now?_ He never really did enjoy the sex that he had with women, but he always though it was just a bad girl, or people praising sex too much. But Francis had never felt this way before. He couldn't stop thinking about Bill. He wanted him, more than anything, and he was ashamed of the fact.

Francis couldn't stop thinking about him.


	3. Beginning

_**This chapter is pretty dang NSFW. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

Francis still couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about Bill and what had just happened.

He knew what Bill was thinking. Probably surprised to figure out that Francis is gay, and even more surprised to realize that he enjoyed treatment from him. This was definitely going to complicate things. Francis just adored the man, he had no idea how he hadn't noticed before. Being cared for by Bill, carried through the city...something probably normal to Bill felt very romantic for Francis. He knew it was bizarre. But it was how he felt, and he was done trying to fuck around with emotions and trying to be what he wasn't.

And his erection still hadn't left him. He wanted to touch himself badly, but he knew that Bill hadn't fallen asleep yet- he couldn't hear him snoring. He was probably thinking about...well, Francis already knew what he was thinking about. He couldn't blame him. But now he was stuck frustrated and incredibly horny.

A thought popped into Francis' brain. It was crazy, but everything going on around him was crazy. No reason to not at least try.

Francis quietly unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and sneaked over to Bill. Francis didn't have any trouble finding him, as the light was on- if they were attacked in the night and couldn't see anything, they'd be finished.

Bill was laying fully-clothed and stretched out on his sleeping bag with his eyes closed, but opened them as Francis approached and sat down. "What do you want, Francis?"

Was there detest in his voice? Was there disgust? Francis couldn't tell.

"Bill. I don't see a reason why we should hide stuff from one another. We're a team and a team needs to trust one another." Bill sat up, looking surprised. Francis didn't normally talk like this, and never this serious. He took a deep breath. "I'm gay. I don't know if you'll believe me, but it dawned upon me as you helped me with...healing.."

Bill said nothing, just stared at him. Francis continued.

"I'm...I've grown really, really desperate, Bill." Francis stuttered out. This was not going well; he looked like an idiot. "I need..I don't fucking know man." Francis looked down, breathed out. "I owe you one for saving my life back there, and seeing as I just made this realization.." Bill still hadn't said anything. Had it clicked for him?

"Bill, if you ever need any help down...there...you can just ask me." Francis rubbed at his erection. "I..I'm always willing."

Bill still hadn't said anything, just still had the surprised look on his face. _Fuck, fuck. He's disgusted, I've just offered this and he's disgusted. This was a hu-_

Bill interrupted Francis' panicked thought flow. "To be honest, Francis, I'm not too surprised. In fact, I..I have experiences of stuff like this from back in the Vietnam." He faced away from Bill, looking at nothing in particular. "There were a couple of gay guys in the squad. All brave soldiers, nothing against them. It was hard for us to...relax. They helped."

He breathed out. "Francis, I'm...I'm fine with that. I've been pretty pent up myself, and it's been hard to get any release..but seeing as it's just us two, and you're willing...well, who the hell in the world is gonna have a problem with it?"

Francis felt an enormous amount of relief, a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He had to act now. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Can...can I touch you, Bill?"

Bill looked surprised at this. He probably expected to get asked for something a little more intense, but Francis wanted this, at least for now. He wanted to know more about Bill, experience him. "S-sure.."

Francis took off Bill's green army jacket and gently pushed Bill backwards, gesturing him to lay down. He crawled onto Bill and sat on his lap. He could feel Bill stir below him. "I haven't felt like this in a while, Francis..."

Francis rubbed at his chest, his arms, focused his hands on pleasing Bill. The man was still in incredible shape. Francis slipped his hands under Bill's shirt and rubbed his abs, his ribs, his pectorals. His age didn't say anything about the man's physical capabilities and qualities. Bill was well defined and toned, and he definitely had kept in shape, even during retirement. Francis' erection pressed hard against his pants. He felt so good, as if in a dream.

The more he massaged and rubbed, the more of a reaction he felt from Bill. He could feel his member straining against Francis. Good. They were both ready.

Bill looked up at Francis, looking more relaxed than he had in a long time. "Francis..."

Francis scooted back, so that Bill's belt buckle laid right in front of him. He undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees, and admired the bulge that pressed against Bill's grey boxer briefs, begging to be let free. Francis massaged it, felt it pulsate and throb, and knew that he had to have it. Bill quietly groaned, and Francis finally pulled back his briefs.

"Damn, Bill..."

Bill was big, standing at full attention. Francis grabbed the fully erect cock in his hands and admired every single quality about it. At least 7 inches, slightly veiny, thick, with a beautiful head. A musky but manly smell that Francis loved emanated from his cock. He stroked the beast up and down and knew that he had to let his own dick free soon, as he could feel pre-cum in his pants.

"Oh g-god Francis.." Bill whimpered.

Francis looked up into Bill's eyes, desperate, wanting, lusting. Bill nodded his head. Francis licked at the head and listened to Bill's moans, put his lips around it and sucked it at slightly, teasing the man.

"Pl-please, Francis" Bill moaned. His desperation drove Francis crazy. He took this head in his mouth and then swallowed the shaft. The gasps and moans from Bill grew louder.

"Oh fuck _oh_ Francis...you're so g _oohh"_

Francis bobbed his head up and down, struggling to get every inch of Bill's member into his mouth. He was in ecstasy and Bill was his world. He salivated around the dick, and dribbles ran down to Bill's balls, which Francis quickly licked up. Francis grabbed Bill's shaft with one hand and licked it from the bottom up, enjoying Bill's vibrations of pleasure and his pressed gasps. Francis stuck the dick back in his mouth and began unbuttoning his pants as he sucked more and more. Francis managed to get his dick free and began stroking it furiously with one hand while rubbing Bill's thigh with the other. His mouth was completely focused on making Bill as happy as he could be.

"Oh god Francis, I'm-I'm getting close..."

Francis increased his speed as he touched himself, wanting to fulfill Bill's wishes. He felt himself nearing orgasm as well. Francis looked up at Bill and had to try hard to not orgasm immediately. His face was so beautiful, so happy and in ecstasy. Francis whimpered.

"O _hh Francis! I-I'm cumming!"_ Bill cried with labored breaths.

Francis felt a hot stream of cum shoot into the back of his throat followed by a steady stream of cum and drank it gladly as an intense euphoric feeling washed over his body. Francis moaned loudly and began to ejaculate violently onto the floor as he drank Bill's hot cum. Bill was still shaking and cum was still running down Francis' throat. He felt it dribble out onto his chin and cheeks and made sure to completely empty Bill. It felt so good, tasted so good.

Francis took the dick out of his mouth and jerked out the rest of the cum out, which he quickly licked up, and then licked the cum off of his face, breathing heavily. He looked up at Bill.

Neither of them said anything for a little, just heavily breathed in and out.

"That...that was amazing. Thank you so much Bill..I needed that." said Francis, calming down a little.

"I...I should be thanking you" Bill gasped. "That was incredible. I haven't been serviced like that in a long time, and no one has ever done it so well...you made it all possible..."

They quietly got redressed and both sat down. They looked at each other for what felt like a while.

Bill sighed and then started. "So...what does this mean for us?"

"Does it matter? It's just us two." Francis stated. "No one's going to judge because there's no one _left_ to judge us. Like you said, the damn military did stuff like this, why can't we?"

Francis then realized that he hadn't asked Bill an important question.

"Are..are you gay, Bill? You seemed to really enjoy that.."

"Well, I think anyone would enjoy someone doing..that...as good as you did." Francis blushed slightly. "I don't know, I don't think so. I just kind of try to enjoy what I can get, you know what I mean?" Bill stopped for a little while taking out his box of cigarettes, clearly thinking. "I had a philosophy when I was younger. When it comes to stuff like this, there are so many things that you miss out on if you exclude yourself to just one gender." Bill took a cigarette and lit it, and took a large puff. "But I never had the courage to act on it when I was younger. I stuck with the girls, kept my view limited. As I got older, chances were lost. I didn't think I would get as lucky as this now, with my age."

With his age? Bill had explained that he was fresh into retirement before the apocalypse hit, he could be a lot older. "You're not really that old."

"That's besides the point, Francis."

He was right. "Anyway, that wasn't much of an answer, Bill."

Bill looked slightly annoyed. "Well, I don't know what to say, okay?" He said. "I don't really get it myself. But I don't see why it matters. We have this now, thanks to you. I don't see why you care, you seemed to enjoy it quite a bit" Bill said with a bit of a laugh, looking over at the cum puddle in front of the sleeping bag.

"O-of course I enjoyed it." Francis grumbled. "I was just curious, that's all."

Francis looked down at his feet while Bill smoked.

"Well," Bill said, "I suppose we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, got more ahead of us tomorrow." Francis stood up and was about to walk to his sleeping bag when he remembered his..mess.

Francis pointed at it, grinning a little. "What are we going to do about that?"

Bill chuckled. "We'll leave it for the zombies to clean up. We're leaving here tomorrow anyway."

Francis laughed and walked over to his sleeping bag and laid down, feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long time.

"Francis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being honest."

Francis didn't know what to say.

"No problem, old man."


	4. Pilliard

The next few days continued normally, as the two traveled through the city, but the relationship between the two men was strengthened. They looked out for one another, and not just for their safety and well being, but also because they cared about each other. Francis didn't want to imagine having to survive without Bill. Not just because it would be harder and more dangerous, but because he would lose someone that had become an important part of him. The reckless, fun-loving Francis who took risks and found rewards was completed by the strategic, serious, and experienced Bill. It had become more than just sexual activity since that night. It had changed into something better. At least, it had for Francis.

That being said, the sexual activity had stayed the same. Francis had learned that Bill enjoyed to be serviced at the end of the day, and he couldn't blame him. Every day could be your last in these times, better to enjoy the possibilities that you have. But they hadn't taken it farther than oral. There weren't many physical signs of affection from Bill-Francis was doing most of it.

Francis didn't know what to think of that. He kept on thinking back on the conversation they had after their first time, about Bill being confused about what he wanted. Was Francis not doing enough? Was he pushing too hard? Was he not pushing it enough? It could simply be that Bill didn't have the same feelings as Francis did, and he was just doing this for some night-time enjoyment. Francis really hoped that this wasn't the case. But Francis kept it to himself. He needed to take it slow, they had all the time in the world. As long as they could survive during these times, at least.

Despite these worries, Francis was happier then he had been in a while (as happy as one can be in a zombie apocalypse). He'd taken a step forward with his instinct and it had paid off. He had this now. He'd realized that he wasn't feeling as lonely as he had before. It had trickled away during these past few days, replaced by something else, some other feeling. Francis was afraid of what this other feeling was. Care? Sympathy? Empathy? He really didn't know. It was something that he hadn't felt before, but it made him so nervous that he didn't know what to do with it.

Francis mulled it over in his head as they walked straight through an abandoned intersection, filled with empty cars and dead bodies. This city was surprisingly big, and they had finally found its name after finding a tourist office: Vorbeck, a city that neither Francis or Bill had ever heard of. They were still searching the city for any signs of life or any means of rescue when they both saw the tallest building that they had seen in the city.

"Damn, didn't think that a city like this would have such a big building." Francis said, impressed.

It was quite generic looking, really; the only outstanding quality of the building was it's size. It was large and rectangular, a steel-framed skyscraper covered in dusty blue tinted windows. It had 4 entrances, one on each face of the building, and they were all covered with damaged fences and barbed wire. This building might have been a fortress against the zombies at some time, but it now seemed abandoned. The windows from the bottom to about the 1st floor were completely smashed and covered up with any possible defenses; scrap metal, planks, other parts of other buildings. There was a huge mound of blackened bodies right of the building, about two blocks away. It seems like they moved the zombies they had killed and burned them in a pile. It was far enough away that you wouldn't have to smell it. It seems like the people who survived here knew what they were doing.

"Every place has got to have some place of interest." Bill stated. "Maybe this is the one. Let's check it out, try to find some way of entrance."

They walked up to the fence covered front entrance and looked for some way to enter, but it seemed like there was no safe way in. Climbing over a barbed wire fence was not something the two wanted to attempt doing.

"Hey, Francis, look at that." Bill said, pointing upwards.

Francis looked up and saw a sign to the left of the entrance, a sign from another time: "Hotel Pilliard"

"A hotel?" Francis laughed. "Their fortress was a hotel? No wonder they got cleaned out."

"It doesn't seem like a horde killed them, otherwise the fences and defenses would be destroyed." Bill observed. "I think they turned tail and ran when they ran out of supplies or people."

They began to walk away from the main entrance, searching for some other way.

"Well, if what you say is true, how could they have gotten out?" Francis asked. "All of these entrances are fenced off, I don't see a way in or out."

"Maybe that ladder over there?" Bill pointed out.

Francis looked to the right, and there, in fact, stood a ladder, leaning against the building at what Francis guessed was the 4th or 5th floor.

"Well," Francis smirked, "seems that we found our entrance."

* * *

After doing a scouting and scavenging of the area and picking off nearby walkers and special infected, Francis and Bill finally approached the ladder.

"Okay, there could be some zombies up there." Bill stated. "You go up first and scout around and I'll watch your back."

"Alright Sergeant,but don't stare at my ass." Francis remarked with a smirk.

Bill sighed. "Just get going, Francis."

Francis laughed to himself as he began climbing.

As he climbed, he heard some gunshots from below. Francis quickly looked down, worried. He wasn't with Bill, he couldn't help him from where he was. If something happened to him it'd be all his fault. He had to be okay.

"Calm down Francis!" Bill shouted from below. "It was just a few zombies. Keep going."

"I'm calm, j-just wanted to see some action!" Francis shouted back.

Francis continued climbing and pulled himself up into the building, minding the shards of broken glass. The whole hallway in front of him was eerily empty, with not a single thing in sight. Francis did a small check up of his surrounding area, but didn't see a single zombie, or a single noteworthy thing, for that matter.

He went back over the the window and looked down at Bill, who was still standing alert.

"Hey old man!" He shouted. "This hallway is clear, get up here!"

Bill turned and yelled back "Okay, I'm coming, cover me!"

Francis took out his duel pistols and readied himself as Bill climbed, but nothing came. The whole city had gotten strangely quieter as they had journeyed deeper in. Francis guessed that they saw more on the outskirts because of the many people who tried to escape and got infected when they were almost out.

Bill finally got up to the window and climbed into the building. Both of the men then stared at the open window and ladder.

"So. What should we do with this?" Francis asked, gesturing to the ladder.

"I'm not sure. If we pull it up it would be safer, but it might be difficult to put back out again, given how tall it is." Bill said.

"The city has been pretty quiet in these past few days.." Francis remarked.

Bill thought a little bit more, and then said, "Yeah...okay, we'll find something to cover the broken window with and leave the ladder here?"

"Sure."

* * *

They explored their floor. Just like what Francis had seen before, it was deathly quiet and empty. One could even say that the hotel was clean. They had learned that they were on the 4th floor after finding the elevator, and had then made the discovery there was still running electricity in the building after Francis jokingly tried to press a button.

"Wow." muttered Francis, shocked. "A 20-story building as big as this still has power?" Francis said. "I wonder if they have cable, we could try to find some news..if there is any."

All of the rooms that could normally only be opened with key cards were kept open with random objects; shoes, small wooden blocks, articles of clothing. Small, useless things. Some rooms were closed shut with their "opener" either strewed out in front or nowhere to be seen.

After more exploring they saw that all of the stairs up to the 3rd story in the building had been completely destroyed. A smart move on their part; zombies don't know how to use elevators. This made the fortress quite safe to stay in, with the zombies having almost no way to get up to the higher levels.

"It really is quite a secure fortress" Bill stated. "It's impressive, which begs the question of why the people left it."

"You see any traces of information here?" Francis asked. "I don't think we'll find out while we're here. These people only left material things behind. Clothes, possessions, shit like that. Nothing else" He grabbed his pump shotgun and rested it on his right shoulder. "Anyways, I think we should make this our safehouse for tonight, considering how secure it is."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, biker."


	5. Emotions

_**This chapter is even more NSFW than chapter 3..get ready. I hope you enjoy it!**_

After scouting the lower and higher levels of the building and finding nothing, the two decided to stay on the 4th floor, in a room closest to the window that they had covered up with some materials from the abandoned lobby. Being closest to the nearest entrance could be risky in terms of a horde invasion, but an access to a quick escape was worth taking the risk. But neither of them were too worried about any invasions; the door of the room that they had chosen was strong, and the city had been quiet.

It was a little bit more than your run-of-the-mill hotel room, however, with two queen sized beds directly to the left of the door and a decent lookout over the city in front of them. In the upper right corner of the room there was a bathroom, and in the upper left there were a few chairs and a desk, and above it a wall-mounted TV. It was spacious, and they both had quite a bit of room. There had been a few suitcases strewn around the floor when they first came, probably from the people who had escaped before, and some of the clothes had even fit Francis and Bill. It was a good room.

It had gotten a bit late, and the sun had gone down. Bill closed the curtains to the window and shut the door and locked it twice. Francis was sitting on the bed, trying to find some channel on the TV that wasn't black and white static, but he wasn't getting very lucky. He looked up at Bill.

"You think the water works here?" He asked.

"Doubt it.' Bill bluntly said. "It's rare to find a place where water still works, with civilization collapsing and all of that."

Francis sighed. As usual. It's a lot easier to survive and stay hydrated when you have an easy source of water. But he pressed on. "It's worth checking out, though."

Bill nodded, and walked over into the bathroom. Francis silently prayed as he turned the TV off.

"Well I'll be damned, it actually works!" Bill yelled excitedly from the bathroom, and Francis heard water running from what he guessed was a sink. "I'm seeing why those people made a fortress here."

Francis perked up, surprised. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed. "You think it's clean?"

"Looks like it." Bill said. Then there was a small silence, and then Bill added, "Tastes fine as well. Hell, I think I'm gonna take a shower!"

 _Can I join you?_ Francis wished he could say it. But he didn't have the courage, and he was worried about Bill's possible reaction to it. Francis just wanted to move forward, but Bill wasn't giving any signs of any desire for much change. Should he just push it on, or let Bill decide? _Do I really know what Bill wants?_

Francis' daze was broken by more words from Bill.

"Seems like the water heater isn't working though." He shouted out. "Life ain't perfect after all."

Bill shut the door and Francis threw the useless TV remote to the side and laid back on his bed, letting his mind wander as.

He wished he could be with Bill right now, stripping him down, preparing him for the shower.

He heard the water start to run, a sound Francis hadn't heard for a while. Francis wished he could be there to keep Bill warm. He wished that he could be rubbing in the soap for him, holding him close, feeling his body, embracing him, kissing his lips...

Francis daydreamed for minutes, but it felt like mere few seconds. The sound of the water stopping shook him out of his daze, and he then had the sense to hide his erection. Bill opened the door and stepped out with a towel around his waist as beads of water slid down his chest. The sturdy chest that Francis had rubbed a few days before.

"Cold showers aren't fun, but you have to get used to them." Bill remarked.

"Y-yeah, right." Francis stuttered out as he stood. "I'm g-gonna take a shower now." He couldn't torture himself by staring at Bills nearly naked body like this. He walked in a rush to the Bathroom as Bill pulled on some underwear from the previous guests.

Francis shut the door and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He had to get himself under control. His emotions and feelings for Bill were getting stronger and stronger. He shakily took off his clothes and stared at his cock, still hard from his fantasies. He couldn't jerk off now, not with the risk of Bill overhearing. He needed to collect his thoughts and calm down. He found cold water to be a good solution to that.

Francis turned the water on.

* * *

Francis stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He shivered slightly, unsure if it was from the cold or from the anxiety. He looked over at Bill, who was seemingly starting at the ceiling while relaxed on his bed covers in just his briefs, the same grey ones that he had worn the first time. He hadn't seemed to notice Francis, obviously transfixed on something else. Francis didn't know what to think of that.

Francis took a deep breath and walked over to Bill and climbed onto his lap and gently sat on it without warning. The feeling of Bill's bulge against his bare ass got Francis going again. Since the first time, Francis had initiated these sort of activities quite bluntly, so the only aspect of this that surprised Bill was the amount of physical contact.

Bill quickly looked at Francis and stammered "W-what the hell are you do-doing, Francis?" His face was surprised, but not scared or disgusted.

"Well," Francis started, "I want to take this..what we have..farther. I want more, and I know that you want it as well." He rubbed his ass against Bill's package and felt him begin to stiffen under him. "We're safe here, and have this whole, comfortable bed.." He looked at Bill intently. "Why not?"

Bill looked at him again, and he saw a small gleam of lust in his eyes. "It seems like a little bit too much, bu-"

Francis pushed himself onto harder Bill's dick, causing him to moan and fully stiffen. His moans caused Francis to get even harder, and the towel around his waist fell off, revealing his fully erect cock. Bill didn't seem too taken aback or even bothered by this. "It'll be good, Bill. I'll make it good."

"I know you will." Bill said.

Francis grinded himself more against Bill, listening to him moan and feeling him squirm, knowing that he wanted so much more, loving being in control of Bill's pleasure. After more gasps and moans, Francis gave in and slowly slid off of Bill, then going on his hands and knees in front of Bill, practically laying in front of Bill's pressing bulge. He slowly pulled off the briefs to reveal the hard member that he had grown to love.

He took the whole dick in his mouth immediately, not wasting any time now. He traced his tongue around Bill's dick and listened to his moans as he felt the familiar feel of his dick in his mouth and tasted the familiar pre-cum. Francis knew that he was improving at this every day, as Bill would moan louder and more often.

After minutes that felt like hours to them, Bill looked down at Francis and said, "Francis...lay down on your stomach."

Francis looked up at Bill and let the dick slide out of his mouth, then silently complied. He crawled over to the pillows and laid down as Bill moved behind him. He laid himself out, relaxed but also nervous. He was open. Vulnerable. A zombie apocalypse teaches you to be the exact opposite. He tried to prepare himself.

"Bill...I've never done this..." Francis whimpered out.

Bill chuckled. "You'll like it. Trust me."

Francis then felt Bill's firm, warm hands on his ass, and he began to play with his cheeks. Rubbed them, massaged them, and then spread them.

"Damn Francis...you've got a nice ass..." Bill whispered. Francis blushed.

Francis tried to prepare himself for Bill's girth. "Old man..you're pretty damn big..just be car-*oooohhhhh*"

Francis could hardly believe it as a warm, unexpected wetness pressed against his bare hole, and he felt Bill's tongue lick up and down, tasting Francis.

"Bi-*ooohh*.. Bill, wh-what are you d-doing" Francis managed to whimper out.

The tongue disappeared and Francis heard, "You're a virgin. I have to get you ready. I don't want you whining and squirming when I take you." Francis shivered as Bill's hand ran up and down his exposed ass, pushing against his hole. "And you've got a great ass, Francis." He repeated.

The tongue returned and Francis moaned and gasped as Bill did his work. The feeling was euphoric, one that he had never felt before. His dick swelled and pushed harder against the sheets. Francis knew that he wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Bill...please..I need...you.." Francis moaned.

The tongue disappeared from his ass, and Francis felt Bill's weight lay upon him as Bill leaned over him, and heard him chuckle. "What do you need?" Bill licked Francis' face and he moaned again. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Please...please sir! I need..I need your dick!" He moaned.

The weight disappeared from Francis and a sudden smack against his ass caused him to gasp. "Louder! Show me how much you want it! Tell me how much you want it!

Francis shifted over onto his back and raised his legs and spread his hole. "Please sir! Give it to me! I need your cock inside of me!" He screamed. He couldn't take it anymore.

Bill's facial expression changed to one of pleasure and satisfaction. "Francis, you're the last person I would expect to beg like that." Bill neared him, grinning, and rubbed his shaft and head against his exposed hole. "But it's good to be passionate about what you want.."

Francis felt Bill push against his hole, and felt Bill slowly slide in, more gently than he had expected. Francis moaned, wanting every inch of it. "Oh god, Bill..."

As more and more of Bill entered him, Francis realized how much he loved this. To be controlled. To be dominated. To be talked down to. To have to beg. It was something he had never experienced before, and Francis finally felt himself let go and give himself to Bill.

"Ah Bill, take me, fuck me!" He moaned, and Bill increased his speed to a steady pace, as he felt his cock move in and out, his balls slapping against his ass. Bill had begun to rub Francis' bare chest when he had finally given Francis his whole girth, and the warmth of his thighs and crotch radiated into Francis. He looked down at Francis, and Francis looked up at up at him.

Bill lunged in and kissed Francis. Francis was so surprised that he hardly reacted for the first second, but quickly and gladly eased into it as he wrestled with Bill's tongue and let out more and more gasps and moans. He held Bill's face as they kissed while he kept pumping into Francis, slowing down slightly into a pace that matched their kissing.

Francis isn't entirely sure how long the kiss lasted. But it was enough. Bill eventually pulled away and put all his effort into fucking Francis harder than he had ever been fucked before. His pace quickened, the thrashing of Bill's cock against Francis' prostrate grew more rapid, and Francis couldn't even gasp anymore, couldn't even moan. He was in an entirely different world, and it revolved completely around Bill and his dick inside of him.

Francis felt an intense feeling in his loins,a more intense than during masturbation, more intense during his servicing for Bill, and loudly moaned and quickly ejaculated all over his own chest, the milky strands covering Francis, with a few of them flying onto Bill's belly.

It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He breathed and gasped loudly, and Bill had stopped. Francis slowly lapsed back into reality and looked back at Bill, who had a smirk on his face.

"Ohoh, I didn't realize I was that good." He leaned in and kissed Francis shortly, and slowly pulled out of Francis. "That's a lot of cum." Bill whispered, rubbing Francis' face with his thumb and forefinger. He leaned back. "Well, good. You're going to need it" He said, as he began to scoop up the cum from Francis' chest and rub it onto his dick. "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I'm not close to done yet." He stroked his dick slightly. Francis wanted to put it in his mouth. "This'll make it more pleasurable for the both of us." He said. "Now why don't you get onto your hands on knees and show me that ass of yours?"

"Oh please sir, yes." Francis moaned as he complied. He felt Bill's girth enter him again, this time more easily, but Francis gasped anyway. He loved the wetness, the warmth, and the feel of his own seed inside him turned him on yet again. He had a feeling that wouldn't be the first ejaculation of the night.

Bill almost immediately began to plow into Francis, not holding back now, and Bill pushed his head down into the sheets. Francis laid there, taking the whole of Bill's dick, moaning loudly, feeling his dick begin to grow yet again.

"Oh, oh god Francis, I-I'm gonna..!" Bill began to gasp while fucking Francis harder than he had before. "Oh, yes Bill, please! Please give all of it to me!" Francis screamed.

He heard Bill moan loader and felt his hot load shoot inside of him, filling Francis up. He had never come this much before; the loud moaning and gasping made it obvious. Some of the cum leaked out, and Francis felt it run down his leg. He gladly took all of it in, gladly let himself be breeded by Bill. He was immune to the most dangerous disease out there. He had no problem with taking all of Bill's hot seed.

Bill finally stopped shooting and laid on Francis, turning his head and kissed him yet again. "Oh god..oh god Bill..." he moaned, and he then realized that Bill was still hard.

"I told you before." He said, flipping him over onto his back and looking into his eyes. "I'm not even close to done yet."


End file.
